1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a clinical thermometer and a temperature measurement device used for observation and maintenance of machinery, and more particularly to an electronic temperature measurement device equipped with such a function that enables confirmation of the result of the temperature previously measured in advance of measuring the present temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic temperature device of the type referred to above has been widely employed in recent years in various fields of industry, and particularly it has been rapidly replacing a conventional mercury thermometer for domestic use because of its readiness.
However, the electronic temperature measuring device described above is not equipped with such function as its is bestowed on the conventional mercury thermometer that enables, before measurement of the present temperature, confirmation of the result of the previous measurement, and therefore it is inconvenient and troublesome that the value of the previous measurement of the temperature should be written down every time the present temperature is measured.
For solving the above-described disadvantage or inconvenience, a new electronic temperature measuring device has been proposed which is equipped with recording ability such that the result of the measured temperature can be retained even after the power supply is cut off, so as to read out, upon necessity, for display (Published by Electronics Digest Co., Ltd., Dec. 10, 1975, entitled "CMOS IC Handbook", pages 287-293).
However, since the above new electronic temperature measuring device has, in addition to a switch for starting measurement of the temperature a special switch for recording and reading out the result of the previously measured temperature from a memory, the circuit construction therefor becomes complicated, and at the same time, the measuring device itself becomes large in size. What is worse, a user of the measuring device should properly and correctly opeate two switches, which will result in an erroneous operation, and accordingly the above electronic measuring device is not suitable for domestic use mainly at the hands of women and children.